As shown in FIG. 1, to increase the reflection of light in a flip-chip light-emitting device (LED), a metal reflective layer (mirror) 130 is disposed on a second semiconductor layer 123 (for example, a p-type semiconductor layer). And in order to increase the bonding area in a flip-chip bonding, the first electrode 150 which is electrically connected to the first semiconductor layer 121 (for example, an n-type semiconductor layer) comprises an extending part 150b which extends to the ambient area, as shown in FIG. 1, in addition to the contact part 150a which contacts with the first semiconductor layer 121. Therefore, for electrical isolation, it is necessary that an electrical insulating layer 140 is disposed between the metal reflective layer 130 and the extending part 150b of the first electrode 150 which is electrically connected to the first semiconductor layer 121. To improve the electrical characteristics, a heat treatment process (such as anneal) to the metal reflective layer 130 is necessary to achieve a better ohmic contact. After the heat treatment process, the ohmic contact between the metal reflective layer 130 and the second semiconductor layer 123 below becomes better, and the forward voltage Vf of the device can be lowered. However, after heat treatment, because the metal is oxidized and its property changed, and the adhesion to a subsequent material is reduced, a poor adhesion exists between the metal reflective layer 130 and an electrical insulating layer 140 subsequently covered thereon, and results in the peeling of the electrical insulating layer 140 (and layers formed thereon) along with the removal of the photo-resistor in a subsequent process such as the lift-off process of the photo-resistor for forming an electrode. The actual peeling condition is shown in FIG. 5. The adhesion problem demonstrates that there is a stress existing between the electrical insulating layer 140 and the metal reflective layer 130. Due to the effect of the stress, in a high temperature process, a poor contact occurs at the interface of the metal reflective layer 130 and the second semiconductor layer 123, and leads to the rising of the forward voltage Vf and the increasing of the current leakage.